Atravez del sueño, se refleja el corazón
by KarinUchiha2.0
Summary: Oneshot. Despues de lo acontecido en civil war,; Steve y Tony habian cortado la mayoria de la comunicacion entre ellos, a excepcion de ese viejo celular, con el corazon destrozado de ambos, Steve y Tony entran en sueño profundo, encaminado en ese sueño ambos se encuentran con su version multiverse. Steve encontrandose consigo mismo, pero Tony conoceria a Tasha, Natasha Stark.


"Atreves del sueño, se refleja tu corazón"

Si tuviera la oportunidad de decírtelo, aunque sea por una vez, el peso en mis hombros se esfumaría fácilmente. Realmente están difícil poder liberar este sentimiento; que me carcome por dentro, estaba en mi dormitorio sentado en el piso con el teléfono en la mano, apenas lo sostenía en mi palma, era un teléfono bastante viejo y que solo tenía un solo número, pero ese número solo hacía que me dolieran más las entrañas el tan solo ver el número y el nombre del mismo. Me arme con el poco valor que tenía y marque el número, oía el sonar del teléfono hasta que finalmente oí que entro la llamada pero nadie hablo.

-Tony?- dije bastante temeroso. No había respuesta; estuve unos 30 segundos al teléfono tratando de escuchar algún sonido que me dijera que él estaba ahí, pero nada. Solo escuche el sonido del teléfono al colgar.

Me estaba ahogando en mi propia saliva, al sentirme tan impotente de no poder decirle esto que me estaba carcomiendo por dentro, golpe mi frente con algo de frente aun sentía un poco el ardor pero no me importaba. Recargue mi nuca en la pared atrás de mí lamentándome de haber nacido en la época donde tener estos sentimientos era un error fatal.

Porque de todas las personas en este mundo me tuve que fijar justamente en él, tan solo pensar en él hace que me duelan las entrañas y que tenga tantas ganas de vomitar. Solo en mi gran torre, admirando el panorama nocturno de la ciudad, con la oscuridad del lugar y con una botella de wiski a mi lado que era lo único que me quitaba el malestar de mí estómago. No muy lejos de donde estaba sentado estaba ese viejo y ridículo celular, tan típico de él…

Sentado en el suelo y recargado en la pared me le quede viendo a ese celular por unos escasos segundos hasta ver que empezó a vibrar y encender una pequeña luz que tenía. Al verlo mi corazón se estrepito; no quería ni tocar ese celular, pero la curiosidad pudo más que mi aberración, tome el ridículo celular y lo abrí. Allí estaba; su número y su nombre en la pantalla del celular, toque el botón de contestar y lo oí.

-Tony?- lo oí atreves del teléfono, me estremecí y miles de sentimientos querían brotar en ese instante. La garganta no me dio para hablar, estaba muy consternado al oír la voz de Steve después de tanto tiempo. Quería decirle tantas cosas pero a la vez no quería decirle nada, así que sencillamente le colgué.

Puse mi mano en mi boca tratando de calmarme y evitando que las lágrimas me salieran desbordadamente; finalmente me calme y tome otro trago de mi wiski ahogando mis sentimientos como siempre lo hago, encerrando mi corazón en mi armadura de hierro.

Sin fijarme me quede dormido por el dolor en mi estómago; estaba inmerso en mis propios sueños, había paz en ese sueño, era lo que necesitaba. Solo era yo, acostado en la nada y con los ojos cerrados.

-Steve- oí alguien llamarme, era extraño pero esa voz se me hizo familiar.

-Rogers- No era la voz de una persona que fuera un amigo o incluso la de Tony, era alguien más que conocía demasiado bien.

Abrí los ojos y al hacerlo quede muy sorprendido al verme a mí mismo para frente a mí, porque estaba soñando conmigo mismo?

-Steve- me ofreció su mano para levantarme del lugar donde esta acostado.

-Acompáñame, hay muchas cosas que tenemos que hablar tu y yo- me dijo aquel Steve, invadido por la curiosidad tome su mano y me levanto, para caminar ahora en lo blanco del sueño.

No recuerdo en que momento me quede dormido, estaba tan ebrio que solo quede inconsciente por el alcohol, aunque estaba dormido pude sentir divagar en mi propio sueño, parado en la nada con los ojos cerrado.

-Así que este hombre soy yo- Oí hablar a una mujer, que raro cuando sueño con mujeres normalmente estoy recordado en cama desnudo y con ella encima.

-Jejeje no pensé que incluso tuviera barba, me veo muy bien- Seguía oyendo hablar a esa mujer, bastante disparatada, porque hablaba como si ella me conociera o como si…

Al abrir mis ojos quede pasmado al ver frente a mí a una mujer de cabello ondulado castaño y con un rostro que muy difícilmente se me puede olvidar.

-Mamá…- dije con bastante trabajo de no llorar.

-Mamá?- rio un poco cuando escucho que le dije así.

-Muchos dicen que me parezco a mi madre, pero es la primera vez que lo rectifico- me sonrío bastante al verme

-Me llama Tasha; Natasha Stark, soy tu yo de otro universo

Sé que los sueños son raros pero esto pero esto era muy distinto al tener un sueño extraño.

-Ven, vamos a hablar un poco.

Extendió su mano frente a mí, más por curiosidad que por intriga le di la mano, al final de cuentas esto es solo es un sueño.

Soñar con uno mismo era algo muy extraño; era como verme en un espejo, ambos exactamente igual. No, era igual mientras la versión de mi sueño emanaba paz de su ser, yo estaba una gran penumbra.

-Algo te molesta cierto?- Me pregunto la versión de mi sueños; me resguarde el hecho de mirarlo, era doloroso ver que en mi sueños él estaba en paz, mientras yo tenía una guerra interna.

-Lo has visto?- su pregunta me confundió mucho, pero al ser yo sabía de quien estaba hablando

-No…- conteste bastante cortante, el miro bastante serio.

-Porque no?- Me dijo.

-No tengo derecho a volver a verlo, mucho menos después de lo que hice- El nudo en mi garganta regreso, nuevamente sentía que las palabras no podían brotar de mi boca, me sentía tan impotente.

-Aunque por dentro, te estés muriendo?.

Era mi castigo, yo lo sabía. Yo sabía lo que había hecho Bucky, yo sabía todo lo que había sufrido Tony y aun así lo abandone.

-Porque no me dices que fue lo que paso?.

Era ridículo decirle a mi versión de mis sueños lo que había pasado en aquella guerra civil; pues era yo al final de cuentas, pero no aun así no me importo, quería desahogarme de toda esta frustración y empecé a decirle todo lo que paso en esa guerra.

Aquella mujer llamada Tasha y yo; caminábamos en la nada del sueño, no dijo nada durante el camino y siendo honesto no tenía ganas de decir nada. Sorpresivamente Tasha se detuvo haciendo que yo me detuviera de golpe y vi como su mano derecha con la punta de sus dedos tocaba mi corazón o más bien el corazón de Ironman.

-Has guardado muchos sentimientos aquí verdad?- me lo dijo con una voz bastante melancólica, me recordaba a la de Nat, curioso siendo que ella se llama igual.

-Que? esto?- puse mis dedos en cerca de los de ella.

-Solo es lo que evita que no me muera- ríe un poco para romper un poco la tensión, incluso ella se rio un poco.

-Mis amigos tienen razón, soy muy ocurrente- miro por pocos segundos mi corazón y regreso su mirada a mí.

-Pero tu bien sabes que no me refiero a eso- puso su palma en mi corazón mirándome más de cerca.

\- Has sufrido tanto, que la única forma que has podido protegerte del dolor, es atreves de este corazón de hierro verdad?

Sentía que la frustración me salía de la garganta, que las lágrimas no pararían de salir y aun así no pude decir nada.

-Quieres decirme que paso?

Recordar aquel día siempre hace pedazos mi cordura y muchas veces no las hablaba, pero el mirar a Tasha sentía que era la única persona que podía entender mi dolor y empecé hablar sobre aquel doloroso día.

El peso de muchos años con este sentimiento, muy difícil puede ser liberado. Le hable aquel Steve de mi sueño todo lo que paso en la guerra civil, cada doloroso detalle hasta el más mínimo, curiosamente aquel Steve puso un rostro con bastante melancolía.

-Que hiciste después de la guerra acabo?- me lo dijo algo serio y baje un poco la mirada.

-Le regrese el escudo; le di un teléfono por si algún día necesitaba mi ayuda yo estaría ahí, pero no lo uso y no supe nada después de ese día- aun dolía decirlo, porque al final de cuentas yo ocasione esto. El no dijo nada por unos segundos y miro al cielo de la nada.

-Sabes me sucedió algo muy parecido hace tiempo- No llegue a entender lo que trato de decir, que quiso decir con que "parecido" si él es yo.

-La único diferencia, es que yo luche para ella me aceptara otra vez.

Ella? Al mirarlo nuevamente me di cuenta que el ya no miraba hacia arriba, si no al frente y al dirigir la mirada hacia el frente; me quede en shock, allí estaba él a parada varios metros frente a mí, estire mi mano queriendo tocarlo, pero recordar su rostro despedazado por aquel día me hizo retirar la mano con bastante frustración. Al bajar la mano y volver a mirarlo me di cuenta que no estaba solo, sino con una mujer de cabello algo ondulado y castaño con la misma ropa de gala que él siempre acostumbraba, vi un poco de perfil aquella mujer, fue increíble ver que aquella mujer era exactamente igual a él, Anthony Edward Stark…

Este dolor no se disipaba, sentía que me comía por dentro, saber que aquella persona a la cual apreciabas mucho incluso más allá de ese sentimiento, fue la encargada de matarte lentamente. Ella incluso baja la mirada con melancolía.

-Debió ha de ser duro, saber que él lo supo todo desde el principio y que nunca te dijo nada- parecía igual de dolida que yo, bueno al final de cuentas sigue siendo yo.

-No has vuelto hablar con él?

-Claro que no- desvié la mirada tratando de ocultar esa frustración de aquel día, porque en ese instante supe que para Steve había alguien más importante que yo.

Tasha con algo de melancolía en el rostro, puso su mano en mi mejilla obligándome nuevamente a mirarla.

-Dicen que al ser mujer a nosotras nos toca sufrir el doble que un hombre- ella me sonríe y bajo su mano de mi mejilla.

-Yo no creo eso; pienso que a los hombres les toca sufrir mucho más que a nosotras- me llego a sorprender un poco.

-Ustedes los hombres; siempre quieren parecer fuertes y dando un aspecto fuerte, pero realmente no lo son. Mientras que nosotras podemos escudarnos de nuestro sentimentalismo solo por el hecho de ser mujer, ustedes todo el tiempo tienen que pelear contra ese sentimiento, siendo imposible llorar para ustedes. No es así?

Ya no pude más y sin querer, aquellas lágrimas que reprime por tanto tiempo ya no pudieron ser ocultadas por mi armadura de hierro

-Ya no es necesario que reprimas tus sentimientos, después de todo te conozco mejor que nadie.

Ella me abrazo y oculte de mi rostro en su pecho disponiéndome a llorar con tanta frustración que sentía que gritaría en cualquier momento.

Viendo el panorama de aquella mujer idéntica a Tony y Tony siendo abrazo por aquella mujer; llorando cual niño estaba el y yo echo una basura. Ya no pude ver más y desvié la mirada.

-Su nombre es Tasha- dijo mi versión del sueño

-Natasha Stark o como tú la conoces, Anthony Edward Stark.

Me quede helado al escuchar que aquella bella mujer era Tony o más bien una versión distinta a él. Era de esperarse por algo me cautivaba algo verla.

-Yo también la hice llorar, justo como lo hace tu Anthony justo ahora-me lo decía con tanta melancolía, mientras a mí me despedazaba por dentro

-Yo de igual manera luche esa guerra; donde ninguno de los dos salió victorioso, aún recuerdo su rostro al enterarse de la verdad, algo se había roto en ella, toda esa ira reprimida en ese instante exploto. Lo recuerdas no es así? esa pelea interminable que no parecía tener fin, pero cuando lo tuvo, fue final de todo- Eso fue lo que dijo mi otro yo, fue el final de muchas cosas esa guerra.

-Cometí muchos errores en esa guerra y pensé que no podría recuperarla- cuando dijo eso, me confundí mucho.

-Quiere decir? Que fue lo que hiciste- dije un poco temeroso

-Lo que hace todo buen soldado, cumplir su deber- el miro derecho observando a Tasha con una sonrisa de melancolía.

-Por volverla a tener a mi lado; hice todo lo imposible para recuperar a Tasha, quería hacerla feliz después de todo el daño que había pasado y el que yo le hice pasar.

Creí que cuando dejara de hablar estaría devastado tanto como lo estoy yo ahora, pero en cambio siguió sonriendo.

-Luego de tantos años; pude recuperarla, llorando con ella y estando finalmente junto a ella- Lo dijo con tanta seguridad, que incluso siendo exactamente igual a mí lo sentía tan superior a mí.

Miraba a Tony llorar y yo no podía hacer nada para detener eso, por un prejuicio que se me inculco en mi época de soldado.

-Yo no puedo hacer eso- dije resignado y desviando la mirada.

-Porque no?- me lo dijo con un tono serio pero que realmente detonaba enojo.

-Ambos somos hombres, es muy distinto a ustedes-

Ahora no podía dejar de ver a Tasha preguntándome; si hubiera sido diferente, si tan solo hubiera sido el o yo diferente.

-Eso realmente importa?, el hecho de ser hombre o mujer, realmente importa para ti?-

No supe que responderle en ese momento tenía la mente en blanco.

-Golpee a una mujer; cuando se supone que nosotros debemos ser cortes con ellas, el hecho de ser hombre o mujer, no cambia el sentimiento que tienes por esa persona ya sea en este mundo o en otros, tú sigues siendo el mismo. Ahora tú dime que es lo que realmente sientes por Tony? Por tu Tony.

Deje de llorar cuando las lágrimas dejaron de brotarme de los ojos y puede recuperar el aliento, ya más tranquilo estaba a punto de separarme pero me percate de un pequeño bulto que Tasha tenía en el vientre. Me separe un de Tasha y le observe el vientre algo sorprendido.

-Ahh! Esto, si, creí que no se notaría mucho hasta el tercer mes pero ya se está empezando a notar- rio un poco, pero yo no dejaba de mirar su vientre.

-Estas… bueno amm, de quien- decía las cosas muy nervioso, pero ella parecía la más calmada.

-Si Tony, estoy embarazada y el padre de este bebe es Steve Rogers-

Si ambos éramos la misma persona, porque ella era feliz y porque precisamente con ese maldito traidor?

-Pero porque?-dije muy confundido y ella se puso seria.

\- Yo también sufrí lo mismo Tony- desvió la mirada algo seria, pero de igual manera reincorporo su mirada.

-Steve me había traicionado y no quería saber nada de él; caí en un fuerte depresión, yo intentaba todo para salvar a mis amigos y fue él quien destruyo todo eso.

-Y porque después de todo eso, porque lo perdonaste e incluso…-

No pude terminar la frase, pues quería saber, que después de lo que Steve nos hizo, porque ella lo perdono?.

-Porque al igual que él me destruyo, el dio todo para volver a construirme- dijo con una sonrisa en los labios.

-Desde las sombras viendo por mí, aunque cada vez que el intentaba acercarse yo lo eludía, el seguía volviendo y al igual que tú me desplome. Aceptando algo que yo misma repudiaba.

-Que fue?- lo dije con algo de nerviosismo; porque muy dentro de mí, sabía lo que ella había aceptado y que yo todavía no lo hacía.

-Que yo me enamore del Cap.-

Lo dijo con una sonrisa que me hizo sentir bien por ella y asqueado de mí mismo por sentir celos de ella.

-Yo amo a Steve Rogers-

Aunque estaba celoso; una parte de mi estaba feliz por ella, porque alcanzo lo que yo no puedo alcanzar.

-Creo que fue más fácil para ti siendo mujer-

-Realmente piensas eso? Crees que para mí solo por ser mujer? – dijo algo seria, supongo que la ofendí.

-Lo siento no me refería, es solo que…-

-Solo que tú no puedes aceptarlo?-

El hecho de ser hombre es más una maldición que una bendición, pues el hecho de enamorarse de un hombre no es algo que aun yo acepte.

-Es tan difícil aceptarlo?-

-No cuando eres conocido al ser un playboy de primera- ríe para evitar mirarla

\- Y has alcanzado la felicidad con eso?-

-No...-

Con una sonrisa en el rostro, Tasha puso su mano derecha en mi hombro.

-El amor, no se trata solo de sexo o género en general, se trata de alcanzar ese amor que tanto habías anhelado-

Estaba un poco consternado y le pregunte:

-Como alcanzo eso?

-Aceptando esa parte de ti, que no puedes ocultar atrás de Ironman.

Ella desvió la mirada observando al horizonte y al mirar su misma dirección estaba pasmado al ver a Steve a varios metros frente a mí, él estaba algo serio y yo algo sorprendido.

-Solo aceptando esto, podrás ser feliz Tony- dijo Tasha poniendo su mano en la espalda de Tony.

-Olvidando esos prejuicios y aceptando aquel amor que le tienes, podrás tener su perdón y poder amarlo sin importar lo demás- dijo el Steve del sueño dando una palmada en la espalda.

-Si aceptan lo que son…-dijo Tasha.

-Ambos podrán recuperarlo todo- dijo Steve del sueño.

Aquí fue donde no estaba seguro si realmente estaba soñando o realmente tenia a Tony frente a mí, Tony estaba sorprendido y yo algo consternado. Aquel Steve de mis sueños hizo todo lo posible para que su Tasha lo aceptara y cobardemente solo me fui abandonando a Tony, ya no quería esto alce mi brazo estirando mi mano hasta donde estaba Tony, quería intentarlo aunque sea una vez, quería tocarlo, abrazarlo y decirle lo mucho que lo amo.

Verlo estirar su mano con el único propósito de alcanzarme y poder estar conmigo; quería llorar, estaba asustado, no quería tomar su mano, pero si Tasha mi versión femenina pudo perdonarlo, entonces yo también podría hacerlo. Estire mi mano tratando de alcanzar la mano de Steve, ambos empezamos a estirar la mano con más fuerza a punto de tocar nuestros dedos. Todo desapareció.

Creí a ver alcanzado a Tony; pero de golpe desperté del sueño, algo agitado pero mucho mejor que hace unas horas, mire el reloj del teléfono, quien lo diría no había ni pasado 1 hora desde que le marque a Tony, sonríe con melancolía y me dispuse hacer lo que creí que ya no haría.

Al desaparecer el panorama del sueño desperté; estaba algo confundido, debió ser por tanto tomar, el wiski a media noche no me sienta del todo bien, tome el viejo celular revisando la hora y ni siquiera paso una hora. Que sueño tan mas raro pero, al verme distinto ya no me siento como antes. Sentí el vibrar de ese viejo celular y abriéndolo nuevamente estaba el número con el nombre de Steve; pero ahora ya no duele verlo, conteste y lo primero que oí fue:

-Tony?-dijo Steve en la otra parte del teléfono.

Aceptar este sentimiento, tal vez no fue tan malo después de todo e incluso me hizo sonreír.

-Hola viejo- dije sonriendo

Olvidare mis prejuicios y aceptare esto, para yo poder amarte y hacerte feliz como el hombre que eres Tony.


End file.
